Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bigocto (Ocarina of Time) vs. Cueball both are mini-bosses in watery dungeons. they seem to be large octoroks that run around in a circle of water around a center piece. link has to use tactics to slow them down and trick them so he can use his sword to stab their backs which makes them change direction and run towards link. they are beaten after link uses his sword in their backs enough times Meep Meep (talk) 23:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are definitely pretty similar, but I'm not too big a fan of the fight itself. It's alright. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I miss the days when we had more than enough fights *sigh*....... anyways, I don't care for this fight at all. The connections are there but I just don't feel it, not jellin' with me I suppose.'-- C2' / 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Dangoro vs. Hinox I'm not sure if this is the best fight but here it goes. Both are quite large and muscular. Besides in ALttP, both Hinoxes and Dangoro attack primarily with brute force. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I really like this fight, believe me. This just seems like the kind of thing I'd like to see. But the connections aren't the best and I never liked fights that paired a recurring common enemy against a boss/mini-boss. Still, if this wins, I won't mind at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Joe. However, I'd support if you used Stone Hinox instead of Hinox. -'Isdrak ' 04:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia